teh best story evertehe!
by Techytechy
Summary: so this is my first time review plz! the ppg are going to highschool and three other guys are going but who cld it be! more to come but u better review if you want more! SCREAM MY NAME AND WORSHIP ME! D


MY STORY IS AWESOME LOL READ IT GUYZ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! )

^^^ OH THAT WAS AN AUTHORS NOTE BY TEH WAY TEHEE.

OMG I NEED TO GET OFF THE SUGAR NAO AND WRITE, RIGHT?

lol that ryhmyed. :3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

IN TEH CITY OF TOWNSIVLLE.

The PPG are going to HIGH SCHOOL! :D

AH, HIGHSCHOOL. The most WONDERFUL place to go, and I should know! Even though I'm barely entering middle school, but I know enough from my older sister, lol!

SO, anyway the PPG were getting ready for their first day at highschool, squee!

Bubs was putting on her blue tank top and jean mini skirt on that she had barely bought at JCPenny yesterday, just for the special day at school! She also had long white

socks and black shoes, so she look a lot like a school girl, cept with out the sailor outfit. She also had sparkly blue nail polish and dark blue eye shadow. she was also putting

on blue lipstick, lol, trust me, they sell it! I had it for halloween, and it was so cute! Oh and she tied her long blonde hair in two ponytails ( i bet you weren't expecting that lol )

with two white ribbons. She looked totally cute and innocent buts secretly, she's a total bad-ass!

bc was putting on her black shirt, and with a green tie to match. You know the one at Hot Topic? lol, i'll just put up a link for you to see;

.

She also put on her black skirt with green fishnet stockings, and black boots. She was a total punk and badass that she even put on spiked bracelts on each of her wrists.

She got them from her bestest friend, Brute, who let her borrow her teh clothes and showed her hot topic. Oh, Brute is from that super cool comic deja view, so, your stupid

if you haven't read it, even though i still haven't read it, but i will! i'm getting it on torrent right now.

Blossy-boo was putting on her long sleeved pink shirt and with a silver watch on her wrist. on top, she put on a red tank topm, because layering her clothes is so in style right

now! I don't really like her, since shes all preppy, and i'm a total tomboy like bc lol. I don't play sports and i don't like talking to guys, but i don't like putting on dresses, so taht

makes me a total tomboy lol! anyways, blossy then put on her jeans and pink sneakers, and she also tied up her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

TOGETHER THEY WERE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS :DDD

They went downstairs, and saw the professor, who was like, kneeling on the ground washing the floor like the man he was. lol i think he's gay with him.

"PROFESSOR WERE GOING TO SCHOOL NOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" the three said, holding their hands and giggling while putting

on their backpacks.

the proffessor stood up and gave them all a hug and warned them to be careful "why" bubbles asked and the professor said "because i heard that three evil boys had got into the same

high school like you three" they all gasped in horror and looked at each other worried. "who is it?" bubbles started crying and blossom comforted her by patting her head. bc

rolled her eyes and scoffed. "omg, bubbles srsly, we can beat them easyly!"" bubbles sobbed and wiped her running mascara from her cheek while blossom licked it off. OMG WAT

A LESBO SERIOUSLY!11! DID YOU SEE THAT SHES A SKANK AND I WROTE IT

so then they all got in there super hot convertible and drove off to their high school. they didn't know that three hawt guys were drving behind them while whistling at them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

WASNT THAT GREAT?~?

YOU BETTER SAY IT WAS ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THESE FICS AND I SPENT DAY AND NIGHT ON IT

GRRRRR YOU BETTER PRESS THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW MY STORY WITH FIVE STARS

IF I GET ATLEAST TWENTY REVIEWS ILL CONTINUE KK BAI


End file.
